Dave Wittenberg
David Richard Paul "Dave" Wittenberg (born September 1, 1971) is a prolific South-African American voice actor and writer. While Wittenberg was born in a hospital in South Africa, he was primarily raised in Boston. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Emcee (ep22), Escape Artist (ep22), Eskimo Teen#3 (ep39), Harold (ep22), Road Rage (ep44), Upchuck *Chowder (2007-2008) - Larry the Jingleberry, Man (ep19), Punk#1 (ep5), Rat (ep5), The Fly (ep19) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Id Dodgers (ep36), Protectorate Agent#1 (ep36) *Generator Rex (2010) - Blue Collar Worker (ep13), The Instigator (ep13) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) - Diplomat (ep24), Ferro Lad, Grullug (ep24) *Motorcity (2012-2013) - Cadet Commander (ep15), Commander (ep15), Cyborg Dan, Motorcitizen (ep16), Scientist (ep10), Sergeant Rall, Tech (ep15), Terra Chemist#1 (ep4), Ultra Elite Commander (ep20), Weekend Warrior (ep16), Weekend Warrior#1 (ep19), Weekend Warriors Leader (ep20) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Account Executive (ep12), Branden Blanc (ep12), Giggles (ep12) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Korg (ep45), Miek (ep45) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Cop#1, Grad Student#2, Miscellaneous Bikers, Policeman 'Movies' *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Enter Mode 5 (2007) - Bushnell, Loud Speaker Voice, Peaches 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Alien#2, Upchuck *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 74.239 *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 0, Sector Z Operative *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Spider#1, Velma's Dad *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 74.239 *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Bun-Bun, Jimbo, Trick-or-Treater Eater#1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Assassin (ep1), Matasaburo (ep4), Patron 3 (ep1), Punk (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Bullet, Critic A (ep1), Jan, Timma, Young Andrei *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Kakashi Hatake, Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Gamakichi, Gamariki (ep187), Gamatatsu (ep229), Great Toad Sage, Iburi Clan Man (ep353), Io (ep184), Mist Ninja (ep345), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Kei Kusanagi *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Kei Kusanagi *Wolverine (2011) - Kurohagi's Minion (ep4), Yakuza (ep5) *X-Men (2011) - Kick, Mutant Patients (ep6), Neuron (ep10), Old Man (ep5) 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Adolescent, Fencing Brother 'Movies - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Woz *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Yazoo *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Kakashi Hatake, Child *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamariki *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kakashi Hatake Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - BPD Officers, Officer Denheen, Officer Lynch *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cop, Officer Meyer, Prison Guard *Bulletstorm (2011) - Creeps, Ratface *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Giwin *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Soapy Jennings *Iron Brigade (2011) - Frank *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Alabon Llyrgryf, Aryn Kest, Brit Codgan, Cartery Jayck, Fynwick Iver, Irion (King of Cups), Mad Harst, Myrddin Glas, Niahm Kent, Rhunir Wesnon, Sparrow, Vulgar Donnoh, Walen Forstid *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Toad, Vision *Mass Effect (2007) - Entrance Console, ERCS Guard, Lieutenant Girard, MSV Worthington Captain, Officer, Transmission *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Thug#2 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Duncan Vibes, Terrance Patel *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Elder Root, Little Bro Pete, Pop Thorn, Tibbet *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Aphel Jaarn *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Gentleman, Maggia Gangster, Policeman *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Mithlond Sentry Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Morgormir *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Kefka Palazzo *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Kefka Palazzo *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Yuan Shao *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Sergeant Major Charon *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Amodar *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Izuna *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Seijiro Sanda, Soichiro Sanda *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Kakashi Hatake, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *Neo Contra (2004) - Plant Contra *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Cielo, Bat *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Cielo *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Cliff Fittir *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Allen Ridgeley *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Allen Ridgeley, U-TIC Soldiers, Virgil *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Allen Ridgeley Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (109) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on thid wiki: 2003-2016. Category:American Voice Actors